harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Regulus Black
I thinkt hat RAB from Harry Potter 6 is Regulus Black. He is the only person with the initials. Plus his middle name hasn't been givin away. Stryker :This is not the place for this kind of talk Sith Penguin Lord 16:06, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Infobox Should we give Regulus a Death Eater infobox, or a Slytherin one? If the standard is most recent affiliation, then a Death Eater one is inappropriate, given that he defected shortly before his death. Oread 02:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :I would tend to go with the most recent affiliation. However, Regulus did renounce the Death Eaters at the end of his life, so I'm not sure on this one. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:24, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think we should use the DE infobox for Regulus, given that he had a change of heart at some point, and ultimately sacrificed himself in an effort to help bring down Voldemort. The Slytherin or wizard individual infoboxes would be more suitable for him. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 17:49, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm for using a Slytherin infobox. Oread 18:16, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::How about creating a new infobox, one for those who hunted Voldemorts Horcruxes. This could fit Regulus, Dumbledore and the trio. Abranon 12:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Conjecture Is there anything in OotP to suggest that "it's possible Regulus discovered Voldemort is a half-blood"? I don't recall any such thing. It sounds like pure conjecture. MrItty 00:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) : Wow. That was fast. Thanks, Nick! MrItty 01:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Age? I know that it's probably confirmed somewhere, but that means he'd have died just mere months after leaving Hogwarts. --Jono R 14:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Regulus Black II We have to move Regulus Black to Regulus Black II. That's his name. Happychickenvermin 21:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Species He wasn't an inferi until after he drowned so he was a human all his life. Shouldn't we change it back-Abrawak 18:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) No. An inferi's a dead person, and he was in the lake so he was probably an inferi. Alumeng 13:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) His body was an inferi only after he died and he himself wasn't Abranon 23:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Error How would Regulus know about the chosen one if he died before the prophecy?Abrawak 11:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :He never refers to "the Chosen One" in his letter. He refers to an hypothetical person who he thought (and quite correctly I might add) would vanquish Voldemort given his self-obsessed ignorance of so many important things. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Another Error When Regulus Black went to the cave to find the locket, why didn't he find out how to destroy a horcrux? Oh yeh and why did he sacrifice himself there and then rather than see the locket be destroyed and perhaps find out about more horcruxes or if he believed Voldemort would then be mortal, assasinate him? Abranon 20:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know what books have you been reading. Regulus was killed by the Inferi in the cave, he did not kill himself. He couldn't just "decide" to live long enough to destroy the Horcrux. He had to drink the emerald-green potion so that they could switch the real Horcrux with the fake locket, and by doing so, he had to drink the water from the lake, thus summoning the Inferi. Only Kreacher could escape the cave (Regulus couldn't Disapparate because of the charms around the cave, but Kreacher could leave using his house-elf magic), so Regulus ordered Kreacher to try and destroy the Horcrux, while he was left to die. :Regulus had not destroyed the Horcrux, so, no, Voldemort was never mortal at the time. Any attempt to kill Voldemort would be foolish, would mean and certain death. Voldemort only became mortal moments before his death on 2 May, 1998, when Neville killed his last Horcrux, Nagini. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I think he means that Regulus could have gotten out of there via Kreacher. Why not just order Kreacher to take them both to safety once he switched the lockets? I think they read the books, hence the question. 00:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Why didn't he try to find out how to destroy Horcruxes? Don't you think it's a bit strange that (as far as we know) he didn't try to find out how to destroy a Horcrux? If he already knew what they were, then he must have been able to find it out? Abranon 14:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) He might've been an idiot. MrSiriusBlack (talk) 17:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :He might have found out how to destroy the Horcruxes, but was so weakened by drinking the Drink of Despair that he couldn't carry out the task, and due to the hallucinogenic and painful side-effects of the potion became insane before he was able to tell Kreacher how. Just a possibility. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :This is just a small point, but I was wondering about this. On this talk page and in the article itself, it mentions "Horcruxes" in the plural. Has it been definately established that Regulus knew not just that Voldemort had made a Horcrux, but that he had made more than one? Potty Harrer (talk) 01:35, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Death Date? It says he died in 1979 on this page, but didn't Sirius tell Harry that he died 15 years prior to 1995? Shouldn't his death date be 1980? You're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off! (talk) 07:42, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Date of death Shouldn't 1969 be the definate year as far as I understand? The Black family tree was written by JKR herself as far as I know, while the 1980 date from explore the story comes from the Pottermore team I think. Those fact files that were written by JKR herself are marked with "by JK Rowling". See Horace Slughorn for example.--Rodolphus (talk) 08:54, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Im dislexic so im not the best to fix this but on this page when describing kreatcher telling harry,ron,hermon the story of what happend it says that after hearing the story they figured out he was RAB. In truth they found out befor and thats why they asked him. 8bitgamer8 (talk) 00:33, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Patronus Should the fact that he could produce a Patronus (stated in the magical abilities section) really be based on the Lego games, where I'm pretty sure every adult wizard could? Those games aren't very accurate... Johnandsoon (talk) 22:13, April 8, 2019 (UTC)